Something Like You
by Wadesbabygirl21
Summary: Something keeps telling me that you could be my meant to be...*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not know/own the characters from Everwood.  However, I do own Ashley and Danielle.  Be forewarned that I am not a fan of the character Amy Abbott…therefore she is not portrayed in a positive light.  If this is going to offend you please do not read this story.  This story is purely a work of fiction.  

            "Come on Ashley!" Danielle Parker called from the bottom of the stairs.

            "In a minute!" Ashley Miller responded to her cousin's cry.

            "Your boyfriend's waiting for us!"

            "So he'll wait a little longer!"

Danielle sighed and opened the front door to the bed and breakfast her aunt and uncle owned.

            "Ash!  I'm leaving!" Danielle called as she slammed the door behind her and walked outside.

            "Morning Dani." Ephram Brown said.

            "Hi there." She said sliding into the backseat of his car.

            "Ashley's still getting ready?" he asked. 

 Although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

            "Maybe if you honk the horn she'll hurry up." Danielle suggested.

            "Ash runs on her own schedule.  I find it easier to just go along with it." Ephram said.

            "Touche." Danielle agreed.

As if she heard them talking about her Ashley appeared at the car.

            "Good morning." She said leaning over to give Ephram a kiss on the cheek.

            "Is it still morning?  Dani and I were beginning to think it was time for lunch." He said.

            "Oh hush you two." Ashley said.  "You know I'm worth the wait."

            "Of course." He said pulling out of the driveway.

Danielle shook her head and leaned back in the seat as she listened to her cousin joke around with Ephram.  She looked out the window at the beauty that was Everwood, Colorado.  The air was cooling off, the leaves were changing color, and everything, as well as everyone, seemed at peace.  The exact opposite of Danielle's old home in California.  It was hard to believe that just two months ago she was living in Los Angeles with her parents and now she was here in no-mans-land, an orphan taken in by her mother's sister.

            "Welcome to hell ladies." Ephram said pulling into the parking lot at County High.

            "Thanks for your inspiring words.  You should write a book… or at least a haiku." Danielle said unbuckling her seatbelt.

            "Hmm…Ephram Brown, the internationally known author." He pondered.

            "Great, make his head swell." Ashley joked.

Danielle laughed.  "I'll see you second period Ash.  Thanks for the ride Ephy."

            "That was slightly disturbing." Ashley commented.

            "On more levels than I can count." Ephram added.

            "I was just trying it out.  There are no good nicknames for Ephram." Danielle said.

            "Well, keep trying." He said with a grin.

            "Will do." She said giving the pair a fake salute.  "Bye guys."

Danielle headed towards her locker.  She grabbed the books she needed for her morning classes and as she was organizing the contents of her backpack she overheard a familiar voice.

            "And did you see what she was wearing?" Amy Abbott asked.

            "Sl-ut!" Kayla replied.

Danielle rolled her eyes.  Ah, the sounds of stimulating conversation between Amy Abbott and her cronies.  If there wasn't already bad blood between Ashley and Amy, which according to Ashley began the first day of pre-school, Danielle guessed she and Amy wouldn't have been friends anyway.

            "I can't believe her boyfriend wasn't upset.  Colin would never let me dress like that." Amy said.

Danielle couldn't help it, she let out a small laugh.

            "Something funny Hollywood?" Amy asked.

Hollywood was the nickname Amy had christened Danielle with the first week of school.  Ashley explained to her that everyone had a nickname but Danielle thought the whole ritual was slightly dumb.  Besides she wasn't even from Hollywood.

            "I don't think anything's funny.  I just find it sad that you let your boyfriend tell you what to do." Danielle replied.

            "Yeah, well I guess you wouldn't know much about having a boyfriend.  Unless of course your cousin tells you about her and her sorry excuse for a boyfriend." Amy shot back.

            "You know, I could continue this petty argument with you.  And I could say that the boy you just referred to is damn lucky he saw through your manipulative ways, but I think I'm going to just walk away." Danielle said.

She turned around and headed toward her history class, not bothering, nor caring, to hear Amy's comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

            "Hey there girlie." Ashley said sliding into the desk next to Danielle.

            "One moment please, I'll connect you." Danielle said pressing the extension and hanging up the phone.

            "Hi." She said to Ashley.

            "Busy today?" Ashley asked.

            "Seems the flu is going around.  Mrs. Hart just gave me a detailed description of…"

            "Stop right there."

Danielle and Ashley both had a study hall second period so they volunteered to work in the main office sorting mail and answering phone calls, from people willing to tell you their life story.

            "How about I sort and you stay on the phones?" Ashley suggested.

            "Are you telling me you don't want to hear about the color of…" Danielle started.

            "That's exactly what I'm saying." Ashley interrupted.

            "I figured as much.  So anything interesting happen this morning?" Danielle asked.

            "They should really tell Mr. Johnson to have his issues of Maxim delivered to his house." Ashley said holding up a magazine with a half naked picture of Christina Aguilera on the cover.  "Nah, today's been rather quiet.  How about you?" 

            "I had a run-in with the martyr." Danielle said using Ashley's personal nickname for Amy.

            "Oh lord.  Why should we feel bad for her today?" 

            "I don't know…she stubbed her toe or something."

            "I wouldn't put it past her."

            "Ah-hum." A voice said.

Danielle looked up startled.  "Sorry.  Can I help you?"

            "I have a 9:15 appointment with the principal." Dr. Abbott said.

            "Hello Dr. Abbott." Ashley said.

            "Ashley.  How are your parents?" he asked sitting down.

            "Fine.  I'll tell them you asked." She said.

Moments later Bright Abbott walked into the office.  He silently sat down next to his father.

            "I'll let the principal know you're here." Danielle said picking up the phone.

            "Thank you." Dr. Abbott said.

Danielle dialed the extension and told the principal his appointment had arrived.

            "You can go back there." She told them hanging up the phone.

Dr. Abbott nodded and he and Bright made their way towards the office never once making eye contact.

After the pair was out of earshot Danielle turned to Ashley.

            "What's that all about?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged.  "I try to know as little about the Abbotts as possible."

***

            "I assume you know why we're here today." The principal said to the father and son that sat before him.

            "I'm almost afraid to ask." Dr. Abbott replied.

            "On Friday a false fire alarm was pulled, your son was the culprit." He said.

Dr. Abbott shook his head.

            "This is a very serious offense added on to a pile of other offenses." The principal continued.

            "So how long is the suspension going to be for?" Dr. Abbott asked.

            "Normally we would give the student a week suspension, but I don't think that would help in this situation." He said.

            "Then what do you suggest?" Dr. Abbott asked.

            "We have a group of students who volunteer for the after school program at the Everwood Community Center.  We think Bright will benefit by volunteering at the center every afternoon." He replied.

            "That sounds like a fine idea.  Bright?" Dr. Abbott asked.

            "Whatever." He said quietly.  "Can I go now?"

            "I think we're done here.  You'll start on Monday." The principal said.  

Dr. Abbott shook hands with the principal and he and Bright made their way out the office.  They walked past Danielle and Ashley, Dr. Abbott towards the exit and Bright back to class.

            "Do they ever talk to each other?" Danielle asked.

Ashley shrugged.  "Like I said."

            "I try to know as little about the Abbotts as possible." Danielle finished.

The two continued their tasks in the office until the bell rang.

            "See you at lunch." Ashley said as headed to the second floor of the building.

            "Bye." Danielle said walking towards her PE class.  


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!  Hope you enjoy the chapter.

            "See you at dinner." Danielle said.

            "Have fun." Ashley replied as the two parted ways after school.

Danielle headed down Main Street toward the Everwood Community Center.  Right after she moved to Everwood her aunt suggested she join an after school club to help meet new people and keep her busy.  Danielle was not athletically inclined in the slightest, the thought of the drama club scared her, and there was no way she was becoming a cheerleader.  Her English teacher suggested volunteering at the Community Center for the elementary after school program.  Through the program Danielle made a lot of friends and between volunteering, school, and helping around the bed and breakfast she had little time to breath let alone think about her new situation in life.

            "Dani!" a little voice squealed as she walked in the door.

            "Hi Beccy." Danielle replied to the little girl.

            "We're making picture frames out of popsicle sticks.  Wanna help?" she asked.

            "Of course I do.  I just need to check in with Jack." Danielle said referring to the director the of the center.

            "Okay." Beccy said scampering back to her friends.

            "Hey Dani." Jack said.

            "What's up Jack?" she asked.

            "Actually we're getting a new volunteer today."

            "Really?  That's great.  We always need the extra help."

            "Exactly, so when he gets here I need you to help set him up."

            "Of course.  What's his name?"

            "Bright Abbott."

Danielle nearly choked.  "Bright Abbott as in Dr. Abbott's son?"

            "That'd be the one." Jack replied.

            "He's volunteering on his own free will?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

            "No, it's his punishment for well…I don't know what." 

            "Oh, well that makes more sense."

***

            "Come in." Danielle said.

Ashley walked into Danielle's room and found her typing away on her laptop.

            "Writing fan fiction?" Ashley asked.

Danielle stopped typing and gave her a confused look.  "Fan what?"

            "Never mind.  What was up with you at dinner?"

            "Me?  Nothing, why?"

            "You just seemed awfully quiet."

            "Well…" Danielle started.

            "Well what?" Ashley prompted.

            "This is going to sound ridiculous." Danielle said.

            "Try me."

            "Okay, today Jack told me that we were getting a new volunteer."

            "So far this sounds normal."

            "Named Bright Abbott."

            "Seriously?  That's odd."

            "That's what I thought until I found out working at the center as some type of punishment for something."

            "Oh, so I'm guessing that's why he and the good doctor were in the office this morning?"

            "Probably.  Anyway, he never showed up and Jack is supposed to let the principal know if that happens, but he wants to give Bright a chance.  So he told me to talk to him tomorrow so that way he won't have to tattle on him." Danielle said.

            "So what's the big deal?" Ashley asked.

            "It's Bright freakin' Abbott.  I don't want to talk to him.  Just the thought of being near any of the Abbotts is nauseating." Danielle said. 

Ashley looked at her thoughtfully.  "True."

            "You're not helping." Danielle said.

            "Just find him tomorrow morning and get it over with." Ashley told her.

            "I guess you're right."

***

Danielle scanned the hallway.  Bright wasn't surrounded by his usual gang of admirers so she took a deep breath and headed over towards his locker.

            "Umm…hi." Danielle said.

            "Hello." He replied putting a book in his backpack.

            "You probably have no idea who I am…" she started.

            "You're Danielle Parker." He said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

            'Does he want a special medal or something?' Danielle thought.

            "My sister hates you." Bright said.

Danielle gave him a sideways look.  "The feeling's mutual.  Anyway, I work at the Community Center and I guess you were supposed to start volunteering yesterday."

            "Oh yeah, that was yesterday." He said.

            "Right, so my boss won't say anything to the principal as long as you're on time for the rest of your punishment or whatnot."

Bright let out a fake sigh.  "What a relief."

            "Look, you do whatever you want I did my part." She said turning around and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

            "So how did it go?" Ashley asked as Danielle joined her and Ephram in the cafeteria.

            "I'm still alive aren't I?" Danielle joked.

            "Should I be confused or scared?" Ephram asked.

            "Bright Abbott is involved so I suggest both." Ashley told him.

Danielle laughed and told the two what had happened.

            "Like you said, you did what you had to do and now it's done." Ashley said.

            "That was a mouthful." Ephram said.

            "Touche." Danielle replied.  "Well guys it's time to work up some courage."

            "What?" Ephram asked.

            "I'm going to get in line and eat some cafeteria food." Danielle said standing up.

            "Are you on medication?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and Ashley wacked him on the back of the head.  Danielle made her way over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray.  As she was trying to decide if pizza was more or less gross than tacos she felt a tap on her shoulder.

            "Ephram, seriously…oh hi Amy." Danielle said.

            "Why were you talking to my brother this morning?" she asked.

            "Why do you care?" 

            "He won't date you, you know."

            "Imagine my disappointment.  Now if you'll excuse me." Danielle said paying for her food and heading back towards Ashley and Ephram.

***

            "Hey Dani, can I talk to you for a second?" Colin asked stopping her in between classes.

            "Sure, what's up?" she asked.

            "Remember when we worked on that project for Spanish class together?"

            "Of course, and I swore after Spanish II I'd never take another Spanish class again." Danielle said thinking back to one of her first memories of Peak County High.

            "Right." He said with a laugh.  "But actually I was thinking of something else you said."

            "Which was?"

            "If I ever have trouble with my chemistry homework you'd help me out since I basically carried the entire Spanish project."

            "I wouldn't say you carried it."

            "I totally saved your ass and you know it."

Danielle raised her hands in defeat.  "You're right.  So are you taking me up on the offer?"

            "Yeah, we have a test in a few weeks and I'd appreciate your help." He said.

            "No problem." She said.

            "I owe you Dani." He said.

            "I thought I owed you." She said with a smirk.

Colin rolled his eyes.  "See you around."

***

            "Dani!" Jack called.  "I need to talk to you."

            "Coming!" Danielle called back as tried to unstick her hands from a piece of papier-mâché.  "What's up?"

            "This is Bright." Jack said.

            "We've met before." Danielle replied.

Bright remained silent.

            "Anyway, can you set him up?" he asked.

Danielle nodded.

            "Great, I'll be in my office if you need me." Jack said.

Danielle turned to face Bright.  "Why don't I show you where you sign in and then we can figure out where you're best suited to work."

            "Whatever." He replied following her over to the backroom.

            "So what are you interested in?  Sports, tutoring, arts and crafts?" she asked.

            "I've always been pretty good at making pipe cleaner puppets." Bright said sarcastically.

            "Why am I even bothering?"

            "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

            "You're only here because you have to be, I guess it's too much to ask that you actually try." She said.

            "Excuse me if everyone can be a saint like you." Bright said.

            "Whatever.  You sign in here." She said indicating the dry erase board.  "And as for what you do with your time, it really doesn't matter to me."

            "Now that doesn't sound very caring." Bright said sarcastically.

            "How long have I been talking to you?   Two minutes?  And you're already on my last nerve." She asked.

            "The feeling's mutual." He said repeating what she had said this morning.

            "At least I know you listen when I talk." Danielle said.

            "I know a lot about you, probably more than you think." He said.

            "Sure you do.  All of the glowing things your sister has told you?  Because I seriously doubt you know anything about me." She said.

            "You moved here to live with your aunt and uncle for some unknown reason.  You must have really done something terrible for your parents to give you the boot."  He said.

            "My family situation is none of your business so I suggest you don't talk about things you know nothing about." Danielle said.  "But if you're keen on family talk let's discuss your sister cause that girl has some serious issues."

Bright didn't respond.

            "There's a saying Bright, if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews…I appreciate all feedback.

"You two in here now!" Jack called to Danielle and Bright.

"Great." Danielle muttered to herself."If we're in trouble it's your fault."

"Why are you blaming me?" he asked.

"Just shut up." She replied."Yes Jack?"

"The situation with you two is getting out of hand." Jack said.

"What gave you that idea?" Bright asked sarcastically.

Danielle let out a disgusted sigh.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about.I suggest you two adjust your attitudes if you want to continue here." Jack said."And I know one of you doesn't really have a choice.That's why I need you to sign this."

Danielle looked at the piece of paper Jack handed her.

"A civil behavior contract?" Danielle asked.

"By signing this contract I Bright Abbott agree to remain civil toward Danielle Parker." Bright read."This is so lame."

"For once I agree with you." Danielle said.

The next day…

"Now what?" Danielle asked sharply.

Bright rolled his eyes."What's with the hostility?"

"What?" she asked again.

"Never mind."

"Don't never mind me.What is it?"

"Forget it." He said with a shrug.

"Aargh!The things you to do amuse yourself at my expense." She said."You and the martyr."

"The who?" Bright asked.

"No one." She said.

Bright shook his head."Tell me."

"Fine, your sister." She said.

Bright started to laugh."I can see that.

***

"So Bright, how are things going at the center?" Dr. Abbott asked as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Alright." He replied with a shrug.

"What do they have you doing?" Rose asked.

"A lot of different things.May I be excused?" he asked.

"Dinner is family time Bright." Dr. Abbott said.

Bright sighed and began pushing his peas around his plate.

"Who else volunteers there?" Rose asked.

Bright shrugged.

"Danielle Parker does." Amy said."The saint."

"Want to know what she calls you?" Bright asked with a smirk.

Amy gave him a confused look."What are you talking about?"

"The martyr." He said.

"I bet her and her stupid slut cousin came up with that one." Amy said.

"AMY!What your language!" Rose said."I don't understand why you can't be a little nicer to Danielle.She's going through a tough time."

Bright stopped playing with his food."Tough time?"

"Well, moving and starting a new school is never easy.Let alone losing both of your parents." Rose explained.

"That's why she moved here?" he asked, suddenly feeling awful about what he said to her earlier in the week.

"Jeehz Bright, what planet do you live on?" Amy asked.


	6. Chapter 6

            "Thanks for staying to clean up." Danielle said locking the door to the center.  "I would have been here all night."

            "It's no big deal.  Actually I want to talk to you." Bright said.

            "You do?" she asked.

            "Yeah, about the stuff I said the other day.  I'm sorry.  I was just pissed off about this stupid punishment and I took it out on you." He said.  "And I didn't know the stuff about your parents.  I'm sorry."

Danielle didn't say anything.  She looked up into Bright's eyes.  He seemed sincere.  And besides this pettiness between them was getting really old.

            "It's alright." She replied.

            "So let's start over.  What do you say?" he asked, visibly relieved.

Danielle smiled.  "Sounds like a plan."

            "Okay then.  I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said.

            "Right.  Bye." She said.

As Bright headed toward his car he noticed Danielle was walking home.

            "Hey Danielle!" he called out.

She turned around.

            "Need a ride?"

            "Sure."

A few days later…

Danielle looked around the cafeteria for Ashley and Ephram.

            "Over here!" Ashley called out waving her over to the corner of the room.

Danielle waved back and as she headed toward the table she passed Amy holding court in the center of the cafeteria.

            "Hey Danielle." Bright said.

            "Hey." She said back and continued on her way.

            "What was that?" Amy asked.

            "What was what?" Bright asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

            "You just said hi to Danielle Parker." Kayla said.

            "We hate her." Paige added.

            "Yeah Bright, didn't you get the memo?" Colin asked sarcastically.

            "Colin!" Amy whined.

***

            "Why are we sitting in the nether-regions?" Danielle asked sitting down.

            "We can't sit too close to the other people.  They scare me." Ashley said.

            "Me too." Ephram added.

            "You've grown up with all these people Ash.  Don't you like any of them?" Danielle asked.

Ashley shrugged and before she could reply Amy came stomping over to their table.

            "I don't know what you've done to my brother, but I suggest you cease contact with him." Amy said.

            "Cease contact?  What does she have leprosy or something?" Ephram asked.

            "No one was talking to you." Amy said sharply.

            "Umm…Amy I think Bright is capable enough to decide who he does and doesn't talk to." Danielle said.

            "Are you sure about that Dani?  He does talk to her." Ashley said eyeing Amy.

            "I don't think he has a choice Ash.  She probably threatens to whine to him if he doesn't talk to her." Ephram said.

            "There is no dealing with you people." She said throwing her hands up and walking away.

            "Such a bright ray of sunshine she is." Ephram said.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later…

            "Hi Danielle." Bright said joining her next to the make-shift basketball court in the back of the center.

            "Hey there." She said.  

            "Who's winning?" he asked.

Danielle shrugged.  "Jimmy throws the ball into the air, everyone screams and runs around for about two minutes, and then they start all over again.  Unless some starts crying."

            "Umm…okay." Bright replied.

            "My sentiments exactly." She said.

And as if on cue…

            "DANI!!" Jimmy called out.  

The little boy came running toward her holding his forehead.

            "The ball hit me in the head and…" he said between tears.

            "Come here." She said holding his hand.  "We'll get some ice.  Bright can you watch them?"

            "No problem." He said.

When Danielle arrived back a few minutes later the kids were playing an organized game of horse.

She let out a low whistle.  "I'm impressed."

And she was.  If two weeks ago someone had told Danielle that she'd witness Bright Abbott interacting with little kids at the Everwood Community Center and having fun while doing it she would have told them they had lost it.  

But here it was…happening right before her eyes.

            "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." He said.

            "I see." She said with a smile.

***

            "Be careful with those scissors Jason." Danielle said.

            "Dani!!  I need you." Beccy whined.

Danielle sighed and went over to the other side of the table.  For some reason all the kids seemed to have extra energy today.  She was running around like a mad woman.

            "What do you need Beccy?" Danielle asked.

            "Every time I try to cut the heart out it looks funny." She said.

Danielle took the scissors from Beccy's hand and grabbed a piece of construction paper.

            "Okay, let's try this again." Danielle told her as she began cutting the paper.

            "Dani!" Jason called.

She turned her head to see what was going on and sliced her finger with the scissors.

            "Damn." She cried out.

            "Ohhh…you swore." Beccy said.

            "Sorry." Danielle mumbled as she headed toward the back room.

            "What's up…ouch.  What happened there?" Bright asked as Danielle ran her finger under the sink.

            "I got distracted.  Ow." Danielle said.

            "Here…I'll help you out." He said.

Bright got the first aid kit out of the cabinet.

            "Okay, this is going to sting." He said pouring a drop of alcohol onto her finger.

            "No kidding." She said through clenched teeth.

Bright shook his head and blew on her finger.  "Better?"

            "Yeah, it's no longer a searing pain." She replied.

            "There you go." He said putting a band-aid on her finger.

            "Thanks." Danielle said.

            "Wait…you've got a couple of tears there." He said wiping off her cheek with his thumb.

            "Jeehz…you must think I'm really weak." She said with a laugh.

            "Nah.  If I was going to describe you weak would not be the word." He told her seriously.

Danielle was taken aback by change of tone in his voice.  "What would you say?"

            "I'd say you were strong, smart, funny, and…pretty." He said with a blush.

She looked down at the floor, not sure what to say.

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said quickly.

            "No, that was sweet." She said looking up.

Before Bright could reply…

            "DANI!!!" Beccy called.

            "I'd better get back out there." She said.

            "Yeah." He replied.

***

            "Hey dad." Bright said.  "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Dr. Abbott looked up from his newspaper.  "Sure.  What's on your mind?"

            "It's about a girl." He said.

            "Always is." Dr. Abbott replied.

            "Well, there's this girl I volunteer with and at first I couldn't stand her."

            "And now…"

            "And now I think I kind of like her."

            "Kind of?"

            "Okay, I do like her… a lot."

            "So what's the problem?"

            "She's not exactly in my social circle."

Dr. Abbott sighed.  "I wouldn't call that a problem.  If you like her and she likes you it shouldn't matter.  And besides do you think any of your friends would care as long as you were happy?"

Bright thought for a minute.  Colin had always like Danielle, he just didn't say anything because of Amy, but Bright knew the two had gotten along when they had worked together on some project.  He couldn't really think of anyone who would mind if he started dating her…besides Amy of course.

            "It's not them I'm worried about." Bright stated.  "I'm afraid she may not wanted have anything to do with my friends…some of them haven't exactly been nice to her."

            "She's not dating your friends Bright.  I think you should stop making excuses and just ask her out." Dr. Abbott said bluntly.

Bright was taken aback by this father's remark…but he knew he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle heard the door to the back room open.  

            "Hi Bright."

            "Hey Danielle."

            "So what's new in the exciting world of you?" she asked.

            "My time's almost over here.  End of the week and I'm done." He replied.

            "I bet you're happy.  You'll have your afternoons back and you won't have to talk to me anymore." She joked.

            "What makes you think I won't want to talk to you?"

            "Well, outside of the occasional hi in the hallway at school you only talk to me while were working."

            "Maybe that should change."

            "The universe might implode or something."

            "Let's chance it.  What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

She shrugged.  "Hmm…let's see.  Nothing, followed by nothing, and then ah yes nothing."

            "Oh well then…since you're so busy forget it." He said.

            "You are such a pain." She said.  "What were you going to ask me?"

            "If you weren't doing anything tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." Bright said.

            "Seriously?" she asked.

            "Well, yeah.  I mean my parents keep asking me who I volunteer with and…stuff." He said lamely.

            "I'd like to, but I don't think your sister would want me there." She said.

            "Don't worry about her." He said.

            "I don't know." 

            "Please."

            "Fine, let me call my aunt."

            "Excellent."

***

            "Hi Danielle." Rose said.  "Bright has said a lot of nice things about you.  I'm glad you could join us tonight."

Danielle blushed.  "Thanks."

            "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.  Why don't you show Danielle around?" Rose suggested.

            "Sure.  Follow me." Bright said.

            "Your mom seems nice." She said.

Bright nodded.  "As long as you're on her good side.  I don't know why she wanted me to show you around, the house isn't very exciting."

            "What is she doing here?" Amy asked walking down the stairs.

            "Nice to see you too." Danielle said.

Amy rolled her eyes.  "Oh be quiet.  Bright can I talk to you?"

            "Amy, Danielle is my friend.  I asked her over for dinner.  Why are you making this a federal case?" Bright asked.

            "Because I don't associate with people like her." She said.

            "What do you mean like her?" he asked.

            "Losers.  Please Bright she is so far outside our circle it's not even funny." Amy said.

            "Jeehz Amy, I seriously worry about you.  My cousin is dating a guy you used to have a thing for or whatever.  How do I fit into the equation?" Danielle asked.

            "My issues with your cousin started way before he came into the picture." Amy said.  "And besides she has no bearing on my problem with you."

            "As much as I care what you think of me I think I'm going to be on my way now.  Sorry Bright, I'll see you tomorrow." Danielle said.

            "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Amy called.

            "I can't believe you." Bright said following Danielle out the door.  "Danielle, wait!"

            "I'm not going back in there.  I didn't come here to listen to her trash me and my cousin." Danielle said.

            "I'm not expecting you to come back in.  And I'm sorry." Bright told her.

            "Sorry Amy's a bitch?" she asked thinking of something Ephram once said.

            "Well that I can't apologize for." He said with a smile.

Danielle smiled back.  "I guess I can't have everything."

            "Hey…I've got an idea.  Why don't you and I go out together some time?" He suggested shyly.

***

            "Come in." Ashley said.

            "What's up?" Danielle asked as she walked into Ashley's room.  "Hey Ephram."

            "Hi Dani." He replied as he flipped through his comic book.

            "Nothing much.  Where have you been?" Ashley asked Danielle.

            "The Abbotts." Danielle replied.

            "Come again?" she asked.

            "Bright invited me over for dinner." She said.

            "He what?" Ephram asked nearly dropping comic book.

            "Repeat yourself Dani, and slowly." Ashley said.

            "You heard me." Danielle said.

            "How did you survive a meal with the martyr?" Ashley wanted to know.

            "Actually I didn't make it through dinner.  Amy started up and I left." Danielle explained.

            "Typical." She muttered.

            "But I don't understand why you went over there in the first place." Ephram said.

Danielle shrugged.  "Bright's not such a bad guy."

            "I'm not so sure about that." Ephram said.

            "I concur." Ashley said.

            "Nice word." He told her.

            "Thank you." Ashley replied.

            "You two are so odd." Danielle remarked.

            "Keeps things interesting." Ashley said.  

            "So then…" Danielle said.

            "There's more?" Ashley asked lying down on the bed.  "I don't think I can handle it."

            "He asked me out." She told them.

            "ON A DATE?!" Ashley shrieked.

            "No, he asked her out to the moon.  What do you think?" Ephram asked sarcastically.

            "You shut up." Ashley said pointing to Ephram.  "And you, what did you say?"

            "Yes." Danielle mumbled.

            "Come again?" Ashley asked.

            "I said yes." Danielle said more loudly.

            "I think Dani's gone crazy." Ashley said to Ephram.

            "I concur." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.  You have no idea how much what you say means to me.  So thank you ten thousand times over!  (Especially…Ditey, tigress33, and Ephram's Bitch)

Also…I realize the way I'm portraying Colin, and for that matter Amy, isn't entirely accurate, but for the purposes of my story this is how I picture them.  

            "So wait…explain that over again." Colin said scratching his head.

            "You have to…" Danielle said launching into a speech about the properties of elements.

It was a Friday afternoon and Colin's chemistry test was fast approaching.  The two had spent almost every afternoon in the library together.

            "So I hear you're going on a date with Bright." Colin said.

            "What does that have to do with barium?" she asked.

            "It's more interesting." He replied.

            "Well, you've got me there." Danielle said.  "And yes I do have a date."

            "I never thought I'd see the day." Colin said shaking his head.

            "Excuse me?" she asked.

            "I don't think I should be telling you this." Colin said.

            "You realize by saying that you now have to tell me." Danielle told him.

            "Fine, I never thought I'd ever see Bright nervous about going out on a date." Colin said.

            "He's nervous?" she asked.

            "He's freaking out.  It's pretty funny actually." He said.

            "I didn't know I had that effect." She said with a smile.

            "Well, apparently you do.  Now I want you to know I told Bright about a few things in preparation for your date." Colin said.

            "Like what?" she asked.

            "Like he should treat you right and take good care of you because if anything happens to you my chemistry grade is down the drain." He said.

Danielle patted Colin's arm.  "I'm so glad to know how important I am to you."

***

            "So what are you doing tonight?" Danielle asked as Ashley helped her get ready for her date.

Ashley shrugged.  "Not quite sure.  I'm trying to get Ephram to watch the new O-Town DVD with me."

            "I can't really see that happening." Danielle said.

            "But Ashley is so cute!" Ashley said.

            "Well, yeah.  But I doubt that will be a selling point for Ephram." She remarked.

            "Touche.  Here.  Try this on." Ashley said handing Danielle a pink sweater.

            "Do you think I'm crazy?" Danielle asked slipping the sweater over her head.

            "Indeed." She said.

            "So I shouldn't be going on this date." Danielle said.

            "Oh, I thought you mean crazy in general." Ashley said with a laugh.

            "You're not helping here Ash." Danielle told her.

            "That sweater isn't going to work." She said.  "See, I'm helping."

            "Just answer the question" Danielle said.

            "No, I don't think you're crazy.  You're a very smart girl who is capable of making good decisions and if you think this date is a good idea then I say go for it." Ashley said.

            "Thanks." She said.

            "Can I ask you something though?" Ashley asked throwing a blouse at her head.

            "Sure." She said catching the blouse.

            "When did the sudden interest in Bright develop?" Ashley asked.

            "Well…" Danielle started.  "I guess it was when I saw him interacting with the kids."

            "He's a pedophile?!" Ashley shrieked.

            "No, that's you." She said referring to Ashley's love of Harry Potter.  "I meant watching him work at the center.  He's a whole different person once you get to know him.  He's sweet and funny and pretty cute."

            "I guess he's kind of cute…on some level." Ashley replied.  "And for the record I'm not a pedophile.  I can't help it if Danny Radcliffe is a sexy little mofo."

***

            "I'll get it." Danielle said opening the front door.  "Oh hey Ephram."

            "Thanks for the warm greeting." He said walking into the house.

            "Sorry." She said jumping onto his back and hugging him.  "Is that better?"

            "Ashley!  I've developed a growth on my back." Ephram called out.

            "Umm…hello." Bright said walking up to the door.

Danielle jumped off of Ephram and turned around.

            "Hello to you too." She said straightening out her sweater.

            "Hi Ephram." He said.

            "Bright." Ephram replied.

            "What's all the noise in here?" Ashley said walking into the room.  "Oh it's just you."

Ephram rolled his eyes.  "The love is radiating out of you two tonight."

Danielle laughed.  "Bye guys.  Have fun with your O-Town DVD."

            "What?" Ephram asked as Danielle closed the door.

            "Do I even want to know?" Bright asked as he and Danielle walked to the car.

            "Sometimes it's better to be left in the dark when my cousin is involved.  So…" she said changing the subject.  "Where are we going?"

            "I couldn't think of anything really creative.  So I was thinking dinner and a movie." He said starting the car.

            "That's fine with me." Danielle said.

Bright let out a sigh of relief.  "Good."

            "Umm…is there a reason you seem really nervous?" she asked.

            "Me?  I'm not nervous." He said quickly.

            "Whatever you say." She told him.

            "Fine.  You're different from other girls I've dated." Bright said.

            "How so?" Danielle wanted to know.

            "Just different." He said.

            "Enlighten me." She said.

            "I don't know…it's hard to explain." Bright said.  "I guess you could say I've only dated the cheerleader types."

            "So why me then?" she asked.

            "No girl…actually no one… has really ever held their own against me, put me in my place.  You weren't afraid to tell me off." He said.

            "Jeehz, I sound pretty awful." Danielle said.

            "No, I deserved it half of the time." Bright said.

            "Yeah, you did." She said with a smile.

            "So your turn.   Why did you agree to go out with me?" he asked.

            "Because underneath your frat boy exterior I think there's something more." Danielle said.

Bright grinned.  "I'm glad you said yes."

            "Me too." She replied.  


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone…once again thanks for the reviews…they keep me going!  Sorry this chapter is so short…the next one will make up for it.

Shout-outs to tigress33 and Ephram's Bitch…check out their work!!

            "Wow." Danielle said walking out of the movie theater.

            "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?  Wait.  Why am I even asking." he said.

She laughed.  "Next time I'll pick the movie."

            "Next time?" he asked.

She nodded.  "Yeah, next time."

            "Well, look who's here." A voice said.

Danielle and Bright turned around and found themselves face to face with Amy and Colin.

            "Hey guys.  What's up?" Bright asked.

            "Amy wanted to see a movie." Colin said.  "You?"

            "On our way out.  Have fun guys." Bright said putting Danielle's hand in his.

Amy scowled and Danielle smiled.

            "Bye guys." She said.

***

            "Thanks for tonight.  I had fun." Danielle said as the pair stood on her front porch.

            "I did too." he said.

            "So are you going stay on at the center?" she asked to stall him from leaving.

            "I think so." Bright said.

            "Well, good." Danielle said. "We can always use the extra help."

            "Right.  So…" he said.

            "So...I'll see you at school." Danielle told him as she turned to head inside the house.

            "Right.  See you Monday." He replied.  "Hey wait."

She turned back around.  "Hmmm?"

He leaned over and gently lifted her chin with his hand and brushed his lips against hers. 

             "Just that.  Night."

            "Good night." She said, now not sure if she'd be able to physically walk into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

            "Whoa!" Danielle said walking into the living room and finding Ashley and Ephram making out on the couch.

They quickly broke apart.

            "Sorry guys." Danielle said.

            "So?!" Ashley asked suddenly practically pouncing on her.

            "Christ!" Danielle said jumping back.  "You scared me to death."

            "She does that to me on a daily basis." Ephram said.

            "Shut up.  You're just mad because I made you watch the DVD." Ashley replied.

            "Did she promise you sexual favors or something?" Danielle asked.

Ephram rolled his eyes.

            "You're avoiding the issue Dani." Ashley said.

Danielle took off her coat and opened the hall closet.

            "What issue?"

            "The date." Ashley said slowly.  "You know…where you just came from."

            "Oh, that.  It was fun." She said hanging up her jacket and closing the door.  "I'm pretty tired.  Good night."

            "Dani!" Ashley whined.

***

Monday…

            "So are you scared?" Ephram asked turning off the car engine.

            "Scared of what?" Danielle asked unbuckling her seatbelt.

            "The wrath of Amy Abbott." He replied.

            "He's right Dani.  The girl has probably spread like a million rumors about you since Friday." Ashley said as the three headed toward the building.

            "All because Bright and I shifted the so-called social scale?  That girl needs a life." Danielle said with disgust in her voice.

            "Don't say we didn't warn you." Ephram said as he and Ashley walked hand-in-hand down the hallway.

            "Dani!  Quick!  What's the chemical symbol for iron again?" Colin asked as Danielle approached her locker.

            "Fe." She replied spinning the lock.  "Now tell me why you're really here."

            "Am I that transparent?" Colin asked in mock shock.

            "No, I'm sure Steven Spielberg is calling your house as we speak." She said sarcastically.

            "Excellent." He said rubbing his hands together.  "Hopefully it's a movie with Reese Witherspoon and hopefully we get to make out."

            "You scare me sometimes." Danielle said putting her books into her backpack.

            "I get that a lot.  Anyway, back to my original point." He said.

            "Oh, there was a point?" she joked.

Colin rolled his eyes.  "As I was saying.  How was your date?"

Danielle turned to face Colin.  "I didn't realize you were such a gossip."

            "I've been hanging around Amy too long.  It rubs off." He said.

Danielle laughed.  "Why didn't you ask Bright?"

            "I did, but I'm pretty sure he left out all the good parts.  You need to give me the real deal." Colin said.

            "What did he tell you?" Danielle asked.

            "He told Colin to mind his own business." Bright said walking up to the pair.

Danielle laughed and Colin sighed.

            "Something like that." He said.  "Catch you two later."

            "That guy is something else." Bright said shaking his head.

            "Touche.  So how was your weekend?" she asked.

            "Alright.  You?" he asked.

            "Kinda boring.  Mostly did homework." She replied.

            "I see." He said.

The pair was silent.

            "So on a scale of one to ten how awkward is this?" she asked.

Bright laughed.  "I'd give it about a seven."

The bell rang signaling the start of another day at Peak County High.

            "I'd better get going." Danielle said.

            "Me too.  Want to catch up at lunch?" he asked.

She nodded.  "Sounds good."

***

            "Okay, everyone pair up and answer the questions on page 105." Danielle's history teacher said.

Danielle looked around the room and realized the only person who didn't have a partner was Amy.  Slowly Danielle made her way over to the desk next to her.  Without saying anything she opened up her textbook and began working.  

            "I hope you had fun on your little date." Amy said.

            "I did.  Thanks for thinking of me." Danielle said sweetly.

            "I saw you talking to Colin this morning." She continued.

            "Wow!  Do you want a gold star or something?" Danielle asked sarcastically.

            "Why is everything a joke with you?" Amy asked.

            "Why is everything a major drama with you?" Danielle asked back.

            "You don't know anything about me." Amy said.

            "And I am very thankful for that." Danielle replied.

***

            "Noooo!!!" Ashley exclaimed.  "You can't, I won't let you!  Make her stop Ephram."

Ephram sighed.  "I don't understand what the big deal is."

            "It's them!  She's going to sit with them!" Ashley said.

            "Ashley.  Calm down and breathe.  I'm going to eat lunch with Bright.  The world isn't going to end." Danielle explained.

Ashley put her hand over her heart.  "Let's hope not."


	12. Chapter 12

            "Hi." Danielle said sliding into the seat next to Bright.

            "Hey.  How's your day been?" he asked.

Danielle thought back to her verbal sparring match with Amy.

            "Not terribly interesting."

Before Bright could respond Colin and Amy sat down across from the two.

            "Hey guys." Colin said.

            "Bright, Danielle." Amy said.

At first no one said anything…this was slightly awkward for all of them.

            "So Colin, how was the chemistry test?" Danielle asked breaking the silence.

Colin shrugged.  "It was okay.  I wasn't worried."

Danielle rolled her eyes.  "Sure."

            "It was nice of you to help him." Amy said.

Danielle almost dropped her sandwich.

Had she heard that correctly?

            "It was no big deal." She replied.

The rest of the period passed by rather pleasantly.

            "Where's your next class?" Bright asked Danielle as the bell rang.

            "On the second floor." She replied.

            "Cool.  I'll walk with you." He said.

            "Alright." She said adjusting her backpack.

Bright placed his hand in hers as they made their way down the hall.  Danielle smiled to herself…she couldn't believe this was happening to her.  When she first moved to Everwood she cried herself to sleep every night.  She felt like she'd never belong, but now for the first time in awhile she was happy.

            "This is it." She said pausing in front of the classroom.

            "Okay.  I'll see you at the center then." He said kissing her cheek.

Two weeks later…

            "Dani." Beccy whined.  "I need you."

            "What's up?" Danielle asked.

            "Jimmy keeps teasing me and pulling my hair.  Tell him to knock it off." She pleaded.

            "Maybe he's only teasing you because he likes you." Danielle suggested.

            "That doesn't make any sense." Beccy said.

            "I know.  But Bright used to tease me and it was because he liked me." Danielle told her.

            "Boys are stupid." Beccy said in response.

            "All boys?" Bright asked walking up to the pair.

            "Did you used to tease Dani?" Beccy asked.

            "I guess." Bright replied.

            "And now she's your girlfriend?"

            "Yes."

            "Yeah, all boys are stupid." Beccy said before scampering off.

            "I guess that was one of those you had to be their situations." Bright said.

            "Basically.  So…" she replied shifting topics.  "You're coming over tomorrow afternoon?"

             "Wouldn't miss it." He said sarcastically.

            "Jeehz.  I didn't realize spending time with me was such a chore." Danielle said.

            "I didn't mean it like that.  But I'd rather stab my eyes out with a blunt pencil than study US history."

            "I'll make it worth your while." She said kissing his cheek and then heading over to the arts and crafts table.

***

Danielle sighed as she threw another shovelful of snow over her shoulder.

            "This sucks." Ephram declared.

            "Agreed." Danielle echoed.

            "You two are such babies." Ashley said.

It was Saturday afternoon and the three had been shoveling snow for what felt like an eternity.

            "I'm not used to this." Danielle said.  "I'm an LA girl."

Ashley looked at Ephram.

            "Then let's introduce her to snow properly."

Before Danielle could ask what that meant she was bombarded with snowballs.

            "Ah!" she screamed ducking to avoid the icy snow.  "No fair."

Ashley and Ephram started laughing as Danielle continued shrieking.  The pair high-fived each other and resumed their shoveling.

            "You'll pay.  I hope you realize this." Danielle said.

            "Empty threat." Ashley said.

            "We'll see." She replied shaking the snow out of her hair.

            "Look who's here." Ephram said glancing over Danielle's shoulder.

            "I'm not turning around so you can attack me again." Danielle said.

            "He's serious Dani." Ashley told her.

            "You think I'm really that thick…AHHHH!!!" she screamed getting hit with a snowball from behind.

Danielle quickly turned around and saw Bright laughing at her.

            "Jeehz!  You're supposed to protect me from this type of abuse."

            "Sorry.  It was a little too easy." He told her walking up to the three.  "Hey guys."

Ashley and Ephram exchanged hellos and continued shoveling.

            "Ready to study?" she asked.

            "I still don't understand how you talked me into this." Bright said following Danielle inside.

            "Who needs to pass all of their classes in order to play basketball?" Danielle asked climbing the stairs.

            "Me." Bright replied.

            "And who got a D on their last test?" she asked.

            "Me." He said.

            "So basically you just answered your own question." She said.

            "Guess so." He replied.

***

Danielle turned the page in her history book.

            "That's very distracting you know." She said.

            "What is?" Bright asked.

            "You staring at the back of my head."

            "How do you know I'm staring at the back of your head?"

            "I can feel it." She said turning around to face him.

            "Sorry.  I'll stop." He said leaning over to kiss her.

            "But that's not distracting at all." Danielle joked after they broke apart.

            "I don't think so." He said.

             "You're lucky I like you." She said.

            "I definitely am the lucky one." He told her.

Danielle smiled.  "You're so sweet."

Bright blushed.

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said.

            "No, it's just…I've never really felt this way about anyone." He said not looking directly at her.

Now it was Danielle's turn to blush.

            "Me neither."

Bright looked up and smiled at her, Danielle's heart melted.

            "Then I guess we're both the lucky ones." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

            "Wanna go see 'Daredevil' this weekend?" Danielle asked Ashley as they walked down the hallway after school.

            "God no.  I think your boyfriend will want to take you." Ashley said.

            "I suppose.  Jennifer Garner and all." Danielle replied.

            "I think it might be something else." Ashley said.

            "Jigga what?" Danielle asked.

              "You know it's rumored your boyfriend enjoys Affleck movies." Ashley said.

            "Really, which ones?"

            " 'Pearl Harbor.'  Heard he cried like a baby."

            "Hmm…that could work to my benefit.  That means Bright will take me to chick flicks."

            "Poor Bright, sounds like you're just using him."

            "Of course I'm just using him.  You don't think I actually like him do you?" Danielle joked.

Just as Danielle finished her sentence they heard someone take off down the hallway.     

            "What was that?" Ashley asked.

Danielle shrugged.

            "You probably scared someone off."

            "Oh be quiet." Ashley replied hitting her shoulder.

***

            "Whoa Amy…what was that for?" Bright asked as she practically attacked him.

            "I knew it!" Amy exclaimed.

            "What?" Bright asked.

            "Can someone clue me in here?" Colin asked.

            "I knew that she was just using you." Amy continued.

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Bright said.

            "I was worried, but I held my tongue because I thought you knew what you were doing." Amy said.

            "Guys!  What's going on?" Colin asked.

            "As I was walking down the hall I heard Danielle say…direct quote here… of course I'm just using him.  You don't think I actually like him do you?" Amy explained.

            "She's not using me." Bright said.

            "Then how can you explain what she said?" Amy asked.

            "Amy, this makes absolutely no sense.  How would Danielle benefit from going out with Bright?" Colin asked.

            "Instant popularity." Amy replied.

            "Yeah, cause Danielle seems really into that." Colin said sarcastically.

            "What's all the commotion?" Danielle asked approaching the group.

            "Amy's accusing you of using me." Bright said.

            "What?  Where did you get that idea?" Danielle asked confused.

            "I heard what you said in the hallway to Ashley about using Bright." Amy said.

            "What?  You're listening in on my private conversations?  Not that it's any of your business but I was joking!" Danielle said angrily.  

            "I know what I heard." Amy said.

            "What you heard was out of context.  And you." She said turning to Bright.  "You believe her?"

Bright was silent for a moment.  

            "I guess the silence is my answer." Danielle said.  "You know, I thought you were different.  I really felt like there was something between us.  But now I realize I was very wrong."

And with that she turned and walked out of the school.


	14. Chapter 14

            "Danielle telephone!  It's Bright." Ashley called.

            "Tell him I died." Danielle replied.

            "That's what I told at 4:00." She said.

            "Oh.  Then tell him I joined the circus." Danielle said.

            "Cause that's believable." Ashley replied.

            "This is Bright were talking about here." Ephram added.

It had been a few days since Danielle had last talked to Bright.  He had been calling quite frequently, but she didn't answer the phone.  Danielle wasn't really mad at Bright, just disappointed that he didn't stick up for her…that he doubted her.  

***

            "Come in." Bright said.

Amy walked into his room.

            "Hey, Colin and I are going to get some ice cream.  Want to come with?" she asked.

Bright shook his head.  "Nah."

            "You can't just sit around here and mope you know." Amy said.

            "Just go away Amy." He said.

            "No, I'm not going anywhere.  I don't understand what you're so upset about.  She's not worth it." Amy told him.

            "Yes, she is worth it.  And you had to go and screw everything up.  Now please go away." He said.

            "Give me one good reason why she's worth it." Amy said.

            "Because everyone thinks I'm just some big screw-up, but she actually cared enough to take a closer look.  It's hard to find people like that." Bright said.  "And now, because of you, I lost her."

***

The doorbell rang.

            "I'll get it." Ashley called out to no one in particular.

            "Hi." Amy said.

            "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

            "I need to talk to Danielle." She replied.

            "And I need a hole in my head.  Go away, you've already caused enough trouble." Ashley said starting to close the door.

            "No wait.  I came to apologize." She said.

            "EPHRAM!!!" Ashley called out rather loudly right next to Amy's ear.

            "What's going on?" he asked walking into the room.

            "Quick!   Get the camera!   Amy is going to apologize to Dani and I want this documented." Ashley explained.

Ephram rolled his eyes. 

             "Come on Ashley.  Let Amy go talk to Dani." He said ushering her out of the room.

            "It's the third door on the left." Ashley said.

Amy walked up the stairs and paused before knocking on Danielle's door.

            "Come on in." Danielle called out.

Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

Danielle's eyes narrowed.  "What do you want?  Who let you in?"

            "Danielle I came to…god this is harder than I thought…I came to…" Amy stuttered.

Danielle laughed.  She liked watching Amy squirm.

            "I came to apologize.  I knew what you really said the other day.  I just kind of twisted it around when I told my brother." Amy said.

            "Why?" Danielle asked.

            "Because I'm threatened by you." Amy admitted.

            "Threatened by me?" Danielle asked with confusion in her voice.

            "Well, yeah. You and Colin seemed to take to each other and then you and my brother." She said.

            "Colin and I are just friends…believe me he spends half of our conversations talking about you…and Reese Witherspoon, but that's beside the point.  And it's not like if I date Bright he's not going to be your brother anymore or something." Danielle said.

Amy looked down at her hands.  "This all seems kind of stupid now."

            "I can't refute that statement." Danielle said.

            "So anyway, I'm sorry.  You can be mad at me forever but Bright is pretty upset right now." Amy said.

            "He is?" she asked.

            "Yeah, he looks worse than the day my dad took down the swing set." Amy replied.

Danielle laughed at a mental picture of Bright on the swing set.

            "I'll give him a call."

            "Okay, thanks for letting me explain." Amy said heading out of the room.

            "Sure." Danielle replied.

The second Amy left the house Ashley and Ephram rushed into the room.

            "So?  What happened?  She wasn't crying…so I'm guessing you didn't hit her." Ashley said.


	15. Chapter 15

It was after dinner and Danielle decided it was time to call Bright.  She picked up the phone to dial, but was interrupted by Ashley's voice.

            "DANI!  You've got a visitor." She called out.

Danielle stuck her head out into the hallway and saw Bright walking up the stairs.

            "Hey." He said.

            "Hey." She replied.  "You can come in."

Bright walked into her room and she sat down on the bed.

             "I just wanted to apologize." He said.  "I really blew it with you.  You probably hate me."

            "No I don't."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "So if I told if I tell you how sorry I am will you forgive me?"

            "You could try."

            "I'm sorry Danielle."

            "You could do a little better than that."

            "I should never have believed Amy without getting your side of the story.  Please forgive me…you mean so much to me and I need you in my life."

            "You know when I first moved here I cried every night." She told him suddenly.

            "You did?" he asked not sure where she was headed.

            "Yeah, I was completely unhappy.  I missed my old life and I wasn't about to make Everwood home."

            "Wow…it didn't seem like that."

            "I'm pretty good at masking my real feelings.  But then you came along and I didn't have to pretend anymore.  When I'm with you I really am happy." She told him.

            "You make me feel the same way." He admitted.

Danielle smiled and walked towards him.

            "Let's never fight again…especially about stupid stuff…okay?"

            "Sounds good to me." He replied.

            "Excellent.  Now kiss me." She instructed him.

Bright laughed.  "Someone's a little bossy."

            "Bright…" she whined.

He leaned down and when his lips touched hers she knew she was home.

THE END

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  I appreciate all your support and kind words.


End file.
